Fowl Medlling
by anti-Fuhrur
Summary: War! once more rages in our world. What will Artemis do when Butler has recieved a call to arms from his remaining family in Russia? Some AH later on. Rated for some minor laungage.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another go at a Fanfic, with me luck : -)

I don't own Artemis fowl and friends, though they exist and own them selves. I'm sure of it!

Enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWW

**Background**

It has been two months since Artemis was released form the clinic. He is now able to go through his days without shuddering at the mentioning of the number four. Five is still a slightly better number than the rest though. His relationship with the people is at a all time new apex. He is currently living at Fowl Manor with his parents and twin brothers. Both brother and sister Butlers reside there also. THE PROJECT thus far has been a major success.

**The starting of the ending of Humanity.**

"It's been too long, and THE PROJECT is still in the monitoring stages. I just watch as the data compiles, thinking about other things" Artemis said to a certain laughing Elf on a video call from his laptop.

"I saw you last week in Tara, you can wait a little bit longer than a week Arty. Besides everyone here is on high alert, your governments are going crazy!" said Holly acting like Artemis was to young to understand.

Artemis only gave her a stern look " The tensions among the various nations here won't escalate further than a few 'Respect us or we will pummel you!' remarks from drunken nationalists."

"Artemis one moment please" Butler quickly spoke in a hurried tone unaccustomed to Artemis.

"Fine. Well I guess I'll try to get back to you, my schedule will continue to be busy till I retire. Goodbye Holly" Artemis laughed believing that to be a joke worthy of many laughs.

Holly's eyes sparkled realizing Artemis' attempt at a joke "I can only hope you won't forget about me right after you end this video call" she said with a fake sigh.

Artemis ended the transmission and closed the laptop. "Yes, I presume you have a reason for being here now" supposed Artemis good naturally.

"Yes sir, War has been declared. China has invaded their fellow communist country Russia over a argument about troop movements along their borders." Butler stated with a sad look in his eyes. "I have received a call to arms form my Russian heritage. I must go, I am sorry Artemis. Juliet will look over you".

Artemis seemed shocked, one of the true few times, He couldn't his normal life while Butler was at the frontline fighting for his life day in day out. "I wish the best for you, all the fowl funds are at your disposal if you require anything that won't be equipped by the your family's government. I will miss you".

"Thank you, don't worry over me. I've been through far worse wars. I don't want you to do something stupid to try to help me. I will be leaving immediately to start training with a special Spetnaz unit tomorrow." Butler had a hollow look in his eyes, he was mentally prepared for anything. That was truly dangerous.

Butler exited the room leaving Artemis alone. Artemis' cell phone vibrated.

_New text message_

_Holly_

He selected view now.

_I just heard war broke out! But in Asia, glad it's not near you_

Artemis hit reply

_Yes, but Butler has been called to war by his family in Russia. I must do something to help him. I know he's worried. Not for himself but for the ones who will be facing him. Poor bastards._

After sending the text Artemis waited for a reply, one didn't come so he moved on to what he did best, time to scheme.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well how was it? Thanks for your time!

Keep on Keeping on

Rhett- I live on reviews and international recognition, as you can tell I'm very malnourished! Hope you enjoyed that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the Review, **_**Tiekarin ,_It means a lot! Hope everyone enjoys!_**

**A few hours later at Foaly's house:** Holly and Foaly are the only ones present.

Foaly was turning on his house computer with Holly continually giving him and his computer "Positive criticism" like "Hurry up you outdated piece of crap!" and "I can see why Commander Root always said your tech was slow!" that last one really stung the deepest. Foaly still missed Root, EVEN all of his snappy complaints he got from him. Still he didn't really know how to articulate his feelings to someone else. Not even his closest friend Holly.

"Good work Holly, your words truly sped up the process. Thanks so much!" Foaly murmured form out of the side of his long face. Luckily she didn't hear him, that is lucky for his physical well being. "So who's what do I need to hack?" inquired Foaly, after all Holly hadn't told him exactly what she wanted to know.

"Ohh, just the Russian Defense Ministry." Holly sputtered like it was just some small business' bank account. "You know, they are in a war in which butler will be participating on their side."

"Fine, a decent test of my skills. NOT I got this in the bag, consider it already hacked, Because I'm already done!" Foaly chuckled while finishing typing really fast. "Here we go, some super duper mud man top secret war info! Why does it have to be so easy?" Foaly was pleased with himself as usual. "Displaying the most recent post first." Luckily the people could also read any language not just speak it as the "gift of tongues" could suggest to some just verbal knowledge.

_Attention: to all active officers, Warrant Officers, and Non-Coms._

_Do not order direct fire on any soldiers belonging to the Peoples Republic of China. (If stationed on Chinese-Russian border) Do not worry all Artillery fire, outgoing and incoming, has been aimed at non personnel occupied places. _

_If stationed on our western border, Ready all for direct invasion into Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, and the Ukraine. Orders will come promptly from our wise Prime Minister Vladimir Putin, and President Dmitri Medvedev. Fulfill your oaths to the Motherland! This will be the last war, we will finally conquer the so called "Free world"._

_Just as Foaly just finished reading it for the second time to make sure he read it correct. He was totally shocked. It was just a Ruse! The world's resources would be ravaged if owned by Russia or China. Much worse than it already was!_

_Just then Artemis' face flickered in to Foaly's monitor. "I see you have checked into the war yourself too. This is very interesting news. I just was alerted you were checking out a human government site."_

"_You hacked my own home computer! Fowl that was low, low you hear me! I understand my work place, but not my home!" Foaly yelled quite pissed off. He hoped Artemis hadn't really been investigating what he and Caballine had been purchasing. Well that kind of stuff is quite personal and mortifyingly embarrassing if anyone found out, especially Artemis!_

"_Don't act like you haven't hacked my home! Besides I only was seeing if you were playing a role in human affairs, nothing else I assure you." Artemis said with a vicious smile that reminded everyone, even himself, of his younger self. The smile said "You'll never know what exactly I know about your computer and what you have purchased with it."_

"_Well then I guess were even."_

"_Not even close Donkey Kong."_

"_Fine, what are you going to do now with what you now know. We can't help you, well maybe under the table. Though that probably won't be a lot." Foaly replied. He saw the look on Artemis' face when he looked over to Holly. "No above ground visas either, sorry but you must do this by yourself, unless the council is convinced otherwise. Though that should be priority number two for you. Just a little friendly advice."_

"_It's alright Arty, I know you can do this, this is the time that your name will become familiar to everyone. Possible politics in the future, maybe? Assuming the war doesn't tear everything to Hybras." Holly winked as she said this._

"_Thanks for that Foaly. Politics could take away something I've grown to adore, to risky to chance losing that." Artemis said. During the latter part he looked slightly to the opposite side of Foaly, away from holly, and started to blush slightly. Easily visible with his pale skin._

"_let me guess, your old business adventures?" Holly laughed at the end of her statement._

"_No we all know I've gone clean!"_

"_Well then what Arty?"_

"_You." Artemis closed the video call before he could see her reaction. Foaly just got punched in the back of the head just now for laughing hysterically by Holly. That would of made Artemis' day, but he would never know now. Another missed opportunity. That was all going to change he promised himself. As soon as this fiasco is over he'll focus on them, just Holly and him. _

_It took him a moment to realize he had to focus on his upcoming speech to the European Union, and then the United Nations if there was still time. "I Won't fail the lives of my fellow free Europeans, even if they are considerably less intelligent!" Artemis thought with a quick mental laugh at his own newfound humor. Even though the failed outcome would be rather grim, "Best not to think of that now." Artemis put those thoughts behind everything in his mind, even the number 4. He didn't flinch, good sign he reasoned. _

**_Thanks for your time, If you feel like it, that review button looks mighty tempting doesn't it? :-)_**

**_Well Keep on Keeping on!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay Back again! Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think in the form of a reiview! ;)**_

**Later that Week in the out skirts of Smolensk in a Russian briefing room…**

Butler was as some say "a hired gun" but at the same he was a whole lot more. He cooked, Gardened when times were tough, Drove Artemis around on his adventures, and occasionally ventured on the wrong side of the law to get things done; by order of Artemis of course. He was a "Manual labor" kind of guy. This doesn't mean he wasn't stupid. In fact he was quite intelligent. Smart enough to wonder why he was on Russia's western border, not on the southern border fighting the Chinese.

Then again Artemis' text also helped him figure out the whole Russian-Chinese war was a hoax. Artemis also told him to desert. Yes desert and lay low in Moscow. Butler knew many men who would happily accommodate him. Most importantly quietly accommodate him. The last part of his orders, to get a 50. cal Barrett and to scout out possible sniping positions around Red Square. Butler put two and two together and understood he was going to assassinate someone. He understood completely, he was in the zone, the killing zone.

"Comrade Domovoi, the order came down, we're moving out in two hours. Your squad will be parachute into Minsk along with the 76th Guards Airborne Division. You will be briefed momentarily. You have 10 minutes to tell your men and pack." The Russian major departed after relating the orders to Butler.

Butler immediately went to the barracks gathered his stuff and went to the Armament room. He knew exactly what he needed and what he was going to do, desert the premises and find a way to Moscow.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A few hours later…**

Artemis did not take rejection well, especially not from the European Union. Or anyone for that matter. They didn't understand that he wasn't some crazy teen techie. The Polish were willing to listen but that's all. No one would be willing to start rearmament till the last moment. Foolish peace hoping idiots still believed Russia was helping them by fighting China.

Artemis' laptop was reviving a video call from Foaly. "Yes, give me some good news." He said to Foaly.

"None exists in the land of the mud people, Russian forces are crossing over their border into adjacent nations."

**A/N: sorry, lets pretend Estonia, Latvia, and Finland are not in the E.U. thanks sorry for that mess up!**

"And what are the E.U. comments, and do you know of Butlers progress?" Artemis inquired.

"Once again the Poles are panicking along with Lithuania, Romania, and Sweden. They all have started to pass legislation to start a draft. Poland thus far is the only to close her borders and start Marshal Law. France, Italy, and Spain have all stated that they trust Russia and their "preemptive invasion" to be just. Germany, Great Britain, and your favorite Ireland have all denounced Russia as "Warmongers of the likes of Genghis Khan." The United states in an act of faithfulness to It's European allies, declared would back them militarily. The rest of Europe is staying rather quiet, probably in fear. Also, our Friend Butler has made it safely to Moscow, with a rather long package he carried all the way. Mind explaining?" Foaly was slightly out of breath from his mini speech to Artemis.

"Leave Butler's actions to me. Remember when in a state of pure anger, many often make bad decisions." with that Artemis ended the video call. This was seriously going to make him question himself. He wouldn't find a good nights rest for many months to come.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

**Later in Haven at a council meeting (Foaly was present as a technical adviser to the council)**

"We can not meddle in the affairs of mud men without being noticed any longer! We must be as isolated as possible!" said one red faced council woman rather loudly.

"As Foaly said, he could crash the Russian and Chinese military communications undetected. Giving the E.U. and Allies a huge advantage in the event of total war." retorted another council member.

"Why would we even care about the humans?" said the red faced council woman. She said "human" like it was the worst insult ever made.

"For the Russian and Chinese would ruin Earth at a far worse rate than what is currently happening. The United States and E.U. are researching many Earth friendly programs. Little progress is better than no progress at all. I will vote for this if it comes to that, It's for the Earth's best interest." rasped out an old Elf at the meeting.

Man, Foaly forgot how energetic the council members could be in a debate. He loved watching them butting heads. No one truly understood the tension in the room without seeing the anger in the eyes of even the most aged, and wise Fairies.

The vote came down about 45 minutes later, the Fairy Folk would secretly aid the E.U. and allies. All knew that the infamous Artemis Fowl would respect and remember their help. Though some still wanted him dead in the deepest parts of their tiny child sized hearts.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

**At around that same time:**

Artemis had some how gotten a connection to Butler's cell phone.

"Are you sure about this Artemis?" said the manservant to his master.

"No, but I know he will act out of his better senses. He will be blinded by his anger."

"But couldn't we simply just kill" Butler knew he would be cut off by Artemis. For a good Explanation he hoped.

"There are many more just like him in office ready to replace him, more far more cunning and ruthless. No, he must live, in pure agony. It's crucial that he know the assassin is from some where in the E.U. Understood?"

"Yes sir, It will be done tonight at a pro-Kremlin demonstration. He and his family will be present."

"Good, I'm sorry if this will haunt you later. I know it will to me." and with that Artemis ended the call. He laid down in his bed, feeling utterly exhausted. Pondering if he could be forgiven for what he had ordered. Knowing in his heart that he could, but he wouldn't let himself be. Someone else will have to convince him, and Holly could he believed.

Buuuzzzz Buuuzzzz went his phone vibrating next to his hand. He looked at it and thought "Speak of the Devil… well think of her at least." It was Holly calling him. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself to distance himself so she wouldn't get the truth from him.

"Hello Holly."

"Arty, what's going on in that big head of yours? Foaly said you were acting strange last he talked to you, and hiding something. Is there anything you might feel the need to tell me?

"No, nothing comes to mind. Well yes, I miss you and hope you won't think I'm a monster. Please forgive me, maybe you won't, but I hope you do." and once again like that he ended another call.

He quickly turned of his cell phone and opened a Fox news online page on his laptop, waiting for the news of the assassination. Thinking quick, he also disconnected the video call ability for the time being just in case she thought about calling him that way. He truly was being eaten alive, by himself from the inside.

**_See ya guys later hopefully!_**

**_Keep on Keepin on- Rhett_**


End file.
